lil hope in the dark
by KitsuKitsune 3
Summary: terinspirasi dari perperangan antara israel dan palestina.
1. Chapter 1

Lil` Hope in The Dark

by : Chi

Rated : T (may be)

A/N : agak sedikit angsty, boy love, sedikit lime (mungkin ntar bakal ada lemon)

Summary : Terinspirasi dari perang antara Israel dan Palestina. Perjuangan para korban dan para prajurit baik dari kedua negara yang berjuang demi membela kebenaran masing-masing.

Sasuke Uchiha, prajurit negara Israel yang mulai lelah berperang dan kehilangan arti perjuangannya. Mulai meragukan akan kebenaran yang ia perjuangkan. Naruto Namikaze, putra tokoh pejuang Palestina, Minato Namikaze, seorang pemuda penuh semangat yang walau ia tidak dapat ikut berperang karena bisu, ia tetap membantu dengan merawat para prajurit yang terluka.

Apa yang akan terjadi bila dua pemuda berbeda negara yang sedang berseteru bertemu?

Akankah Naruto dapat membantu Sasuke untuk dapat menemukan kebenarannya lagi? Atau Sasuke akan membunuh Naruto seperti ia membunuh prajurit Palestina lainnya?

Naruto punyanya om masasi bukan chi!

*sumpah! sembah sujud berlinang air mata*

Sotry : Chapter I

Pagi datang kembali, membawa sebuah hari yang baru, sebuah perang baru,

darah segar baru yang akan membasahi tanah itu.

-camp pusat tentara Israel-

'Pagi,hari baru yang memuakkan'pikir salah satu prajurit Israel. Dipandangnya teman-temannya yang sudah mulai mempersiapkan diri dan senjata yang akan mereka bawa untuk berperang. Diantara mereka ada beberapa orang yang berdoa meminta ampun atas segala yang telah dilakukan dan menulis surat perpisahan, andai hari ini hari terakhir mereka, andai hari ini adalah giliran mereka yang tewas di medan perang.

'Perang yang tiada akhir, dan mungkin tak akan pernah berakhir sampai dunia yang sudah gila ini dikunjungi kiamat' piker prajurit itu lagi.

'Astaga! Aku benar-benar muak! Kapan giliranku untuk mati diperang yang tak memiliki arti lagi ini? Aku sudah lelah... benar-benar lelah...' katanya dalam hati lagi.

"Pagi Uchiha!" Sapa salah satu teman seperjuangannya,Shikamaru Nara, si ahli strategi. Dia lah yang menyusun semua gerakan mereka. Walau keahlian bertempurnya cukup hebat, ia tetap memilih untuk bergerak di balik layar dengan alasan yang konyol, 'merepotkan' itulah yang akan dikatakannya. Tapi jika dilihat dari efektivitas, Shikamaru memang lebih baik menjadi pengatur strategi, dari pada harus kerepotan melindunginya yang cuek akan keselamatannya sendiri.

"Pagi Nara, bagaimana strategi kita sekarang? Apa ada pergerakan dari orang-orang Palestina?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tampang stoic nya.

Shikamaru mendengus "Merepotkan, soal strategi itu sudah aku atur, nanti akan aku katakan saat rapat. Mengenai pergerakan, terjadi pergerakan di wilayah barat cukup dekat dengan camp tentara kita yang di barat. Serangan mendadak yang menyebabkan cukup banyak memakan korban dari pihak kita walau begitu serangan itu masih dapat diatasi."

"Bagus kalau begitu, kirim tentara bantuan ke camp barat, jangan sampai karena serangan itu pertahanan kita di barat jadi melemah."

"Baik,akan segera dilaksanakan!" jawab Shikamaru tegas.

"Segera kumpulkan prajurit, aku ingin rapat dimulai sekarang juga, pergerakan di wilayah barat merupakan tanda bahwa tentara Palestina sudah memiliki tenaga untuk melanjutkan perang dan kita tidak boleh lengah!" perintah Sasuke tegas yang segera dilaksanakan oleh Shikamaru.

'Satu lagi perang yang memuakkan!'geram Sasuke dalam hati.

- permungkiman warga sipil Palestina di wilayah timur-

'Pagi yang cerah! Selamat pagi dunia! ' Sapa seorang pemuda Palestina pada matahari yang bersinar cerah.

Rambut pirang pemuda itu tampak bersinar terkena cahaya matahari, mata biru lautnya tampak bercahaya penuh semangat, pipi tan merona yang dihiasi 3 pasang bekas luka di masing-masing pipi menambah manis wajahnya, kulit tan yang terlihat sangat mulus, membuat pemuda itu benar-benar menarik. So cute…

Setelah puas memandang matahari terbit, pemuda itu segera berlari ke camp prajurit Palestina, selama perjalanan pemuda itu tidak ada hentinya menyapa orang-orang yang ia temui dengan senyum manisnya. Menambah semangat orang-orang yang hamper tiap detiknya kehilangan semangat hidup, cukup menyembuhkan rasa sedih dan luka para korban perang.

"Pagi fox-boy!" sapa salah satu prajurit Palestina yang memiliki 2 tanda segitiga merah di masing-masing pipi dan rambut coklat berantakan.

'Dog-boy!' sapa pemuda pirang itu dalam hati pada sang prajurit yang di ikuti senyum cerah. Prajurit itu mangacak-acak rambur pirang si pemuda karena gemas. Pemuda pirang menggebungkan pipi tanda kesal sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan si prajurit dari rambutnya.

"Sudah cukup Kiba, jangan ganggu Naruto lagi." Kata seorang prajurit berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi sambil menepuk bahu prajurit berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Kiba.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto mengerucutkan bibir sambil memperbaiki rambut pirangnya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum cerah pada pemuda berambut merah.

'Terima kasih Gaara! Selamat pagi!' sapa Naruto dalam hati.

"Pagi juga Naruto!" Sapa Gaara sambil mengelus kepala pirang Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Gaara, aku dengar saudara kita di barat kemarin malam berhasil melakukan serangan mendadak ke camp Israel yang menyebabkan banyak tentara Israel yang terluka, apa itu benar?" Tanya Kiba pada Gaara.

"Ya itu benar, dengan serangan itu kekuatan di barat sedikit melemah tapi aku yakin itu tidak akan lama karena si Raven pasti akan segera menyuruh anak buahnya mengirimkan kekuatan tambahan ke barat untuk segera memulihkan pertahanan di barat." Jelas Gaara dengan wajah serius.

Kiba mengangguk setuju. Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya dapat menatap bergilir dari Gaara ke Kiba.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau bingung?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto yang lembut. Naruto hanya dapat menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal karena merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Kha...kha...kha... Kau ngambek Naruto? Kha...kha...kha..." Tawa Kiba melihat Naruto yang menggembungkan pipi. Membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

Sambil membuang muka, Naruto pergi meninggalkan kedua prajurit yang merupakan teman baiknya masih dengan pipi yang menggembung. Kiba dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang ke kanak-kanakan itu.

'Ya Tuhan, aku mohon lindungilah jiwa yang masih polos itu dari gelapnya dunia. Jauhkan lah hati putih itu dari noda hitam perang ini. Akan aku korbankan semua yang kumiliki asal dapat menjaga malaikat kecil itu' Doa dua prajurit itu sambil memandang punggung kecil Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Hue panpik pertama chi!

*lari keliling lapangan sambil bawa toa*

hue, chi deg-degan banget!

aneh ya critanya?

maklum ya, nie panpik pertama chi...

tolong di repiu y, juga kritik dan saran dari para senpai chi tunggu.

mohon bimbingannya!

*bersimpuh dan membungkuk*


	2. Chapter 2

Lil`Hope in the Dark

By : Chic-kun

Rated : T (maybe)

Pairing : SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dll

Disclaimer : Tu punya om-om yang di pojok situ... (nunjuk Om MK)

Summary : Terinspirasi dari perang antara Israel dan Palestina. Perjuangan para korban dan para prajurit baik dari kedua negara yang berjuang demi membela kebenaran masing-masing.

Sasuke Uchiha, prajurit negara Israel yang mulai lelah berperang dan kehilangan arti perjuangannya. Mulai meragukan akan kebenaran yang ia perjuangkan. Naruto Namikaze, putra tokoh pejuang Palestina, Minato Namikaze, seorang pemuda penuh semangat yang walau ia tidak dapat ikut berperang karena bisu, ia tetap membantu dengan merawat para prajurit yang terluka.

Apa yang akan terjadi bila dua pemuda berbeda negara yang sedang berseteru bertemu?

Akankah Naruto dapat membantu Sasuke untuk dapat menemukan kebenarannya lagi? Atau Sasuke akan membunuh Naruto seperti ia membunuh prajurit Palestina lainnya?

Chapter II

-permungkiman warga sipil Palestina wilayah timur-

"Kak Naruto! Kak Naruto!" Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menerjang Naruto yang baru saja sampai dihalaman rumah sederhana yang dijadikan tempat berlindung anak-anak korban perang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil mengendong anak itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi yang menyebabkan anak itu tertawa cerah. (cerah?)

"Kakak! Kakak!" panggil anak-anak yang berlari keluar dari dalam rumah yang di ikuti seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berpupil putih.

"Selamat pagi Naruto" Sapa gadis itu. Pipinya bersemu merah menambah manis wajah gadis itu.

'Pagi Hinata! Pagi juga untuk kalian para kurcaci-kurcaci kecil!' Sapa Naruto dalam hati pada Hinata sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya. Senyum hangatnya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kak Naruto, main rumah-rumahan yuk. Kakak jadi suami aku jadi istrinya." Ajak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah sambil menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Siapa bilang kak Naruto main dengan kalian, kak Naruto akan main dengan kami! Kita main perang-perangan yuk ka." kini tangan kiri Naruto ditarik oleh anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tangan Naruto terus ditarik-tarik dari dua arah. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hari,Natsu kalian tidak boleh menarik tangan Naruto seperti itu. Kak Naruto kan jadi kesakitan. Kalian giliran saja mainnya. Ya?" Hinata lalu melepaskan pegangan dua bocah itu dari tangan naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Naruto, "Kamu juga Naruto! Jangan hanya tersenyum, mereka jadi begitu juga karena kamu yang terlalu memanjakan mereka.". Mendengar komentar Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

-camp pusat tentara Israel-

"Uchiha" Seorang jendral berambut panjang, bermata emas dengan kulit pucat bangun dari duduknya saat Sasuke memasuki tenda besar itu.

"Anda memanggil saya Jendral Orochimaru?" Tanya Sasuke saambil sedikit membungkukan badannya tanda hormat sebelum akhirnya menegagkan badannya.

"Aku ingin kau ke camp tentara kita di wilayah timur. Akhir-akhir ini jarang ada laporan dari mereka, aku ingin aku memantu langsung keadaan di sana. Kau mengerti?" Perintah Orochimaru sambil perlahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Saya mengerti Sir. Kapan saya harus berangkat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil sedikit langkah mundur karena jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Orochimaru.

"Hari ini juga. Tapi ingat... Jangan pernah lupa, hutangmu padaku belum kau lunasi, yang itu berarti kau masih menjadi milikku." Kata Orochimaru sambil mearik pinggang Sasuke kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Orochimaru dengan hati-hati, "Saya mengerti Sir." katanya sambil meninggalkan tenda itu dengan perasaa jijik.

'Dasar ular busuk!' geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi kita berangkat sekarang juga Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sambil mengemasi barang-barang nya, terutama senjata.

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku ingin secepatnya menjauh dari ular busuk itu." Kata Sasuke dingin sambil mengangkat ranselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan kita harus pindah ke camp timur? Bukankah kondisi disana aman-aman saja?" Tanya Neji menggendong ransel dan senjatanya.

"Aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi aku rasa Orochimaru merasa aneh karena tidak adanya laporan dari camp timur selama 2 bulan terakhir ini dan kondisi aman wilayah timur yang tanpa adanya penyerangan." Kata Sasuke mulai merasa curiga dengan wilayah timur.

Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk setuju. 'benar juga, selama ini tidak ada laporan dari wilayah timur tentang adanya penyerangan dari Palestina. Apakah ada wilayah setenang itu? Rasanya tidak mungking mengingat ini adalah perang yang terjadi setiap saat tanpa ada waktu istirahat. Dan lagi sampai harus melibatkan Shikamaru, si ahli strategi.' benak Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ok, aku sudah siap. Ayo berangkat ke wilayah Timur. Hah… merepotkan" kata Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Aku dengar hari ini akan ada tiga prajurit baru kiriman dari markas pusat? Apa itu benar?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan luka gores melintang di batang hidungnya.

"Iya, tiga prajurit terbaik kebanggan Israel." Jawab pria berambut abu-abu dengan mata kiri tertutup dan menggunakan masker yang membuat hanya sedikit bagian wajahnya dapat terlihat. Pria itu sibuk membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange yant tampak menarik karena matanya terus terfokus pada buku itu.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ada masalah apa sampai tiga prajurit terbaik Israel harus dikirim ke daerah terpencil ini, kakashi?" Tanya pria berambut coklat itu khawatir, khawatir kalau tanah kecilnya yang dicintai dan dijaganya dengan baik harus mengalami hal yang sama dengan tempat lain di Palestina, menjadi sebuah medan perang dan bermandikan darah.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Iruka, tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pastikan kedatangan mereka tidak akan mengubah surga kecilmu ini menjadi neraka. Aku janji!" Kata Kakashi sambil memeluk pundak kecil pemuda Palestina itu. Pemuda Palestina yang sangat berharga baginya.

"Aku dengar akan ada 3 pasukan utama Israel yang akan datang kemari? Apa itu bernar?" Tanya Gaara pada Iruka sambil melakukan perawatan pada senjatanya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu, Putri Tsunade tidak memberikan informasi tentang kedatangan prajurit Israel tapi kalau memang benar tiga prajurit utama Israel datang kemari aku harap itu tidak akan mengubah kondisi kita saat ini." Sahut Iruka yang entah kenapa merasa cemas dan takut. 'aku harap tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk karena kedatangan mereka bertiga.'

BAT...

"Apa kalian melihat Naruto!" Seru Kiba dengan wajah penuh keringat dan nafas yang memburu dengan tangan yang menumpu pada lututnya. Raut cemas menghiasi wajahnya.

'Hmm...,udara dan pemandangan yang menyejukkan!' Seru seorang pemuda dalam hati yang tengah berbaring disebuah padang rumput. Mata birunya menatap langit cerah,rambut pirangnya sedikit melambai tertiup angin, diwajah manisnya terukir sebuah senyum damai. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama sebelum akhirnya terganti dengan sebuah senyum sedih. 'Andai semuanya dapat berhenti berperang sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan indah ini. Sedetik pun tak apa, asal mereka dapat beristirahat dan melihat pemandangan ini bersama.'

Sebuah permintaan tulus dari seorang pemuda lugu. Naruto bangkit dan berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk sedikit bagian belakang celana dan bajunya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum manis pada langit dengan janji akan datang lagi.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat melihat sosok pemuda asing yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu pun menoleh ke arah naruto.

Onyx bertemu Saphire.


End file.
